


Paint a Devil and You'll Find an Angel

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom, star wars the last jedi, star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You can’t decide what painting to use as an inspiration for your next assignment and struggle to find a nude model for said painting. A certain brooding man overhears your dilemma and volunteers to be your nude model, instantly regretting it once you’re left alone with him. One thing leads to another and by the end of the session, Ben isn’t the only one who’s nude...
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Paint a Devil and You'll Find an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Star Wars fic so please tell me how I've done and be kind. Enjoy the shmexy times :)

“So, do you know what you’re going with?” You looked up from the little notebook and shook your head at the question, frowning at the prospect of attempting to convince someone to, not only free up their time for you, but would also be willing to sit down for an extended period of time so you could sketch them.

“Honestly I don’t know where to begin with this. He’s going to fail me and end my art career Poe! And I’m barely starting.” You whined at your friend and continued to read your notes, hoping that something would magically appear through your scribbling and tell you where to start.

“Oh god Y/N please shut the fuck up. I’ve heard you say that a million times right before you get the highest grade in the class.” He rolled his eyes at you and unlocked his car, ignoring the death stare you were throwing at him.

“No I mean it this time. What kind of practice is this anyway? Pick a work of art of my choice and paint someone I know in the figure’s place. What the fuck is that all about? Couldn’t he just tell us to practice a style of art or something?” You held his coffee for him so he could move his stuff from the front seat to the back, walking around and swearing at the shit he still had in the passenger seat.

“Relax you’re going to be fine. Just like every time.” He grabbed his coffee and pulled out of his parking spot, telling you he needed to pick up a few things before going back to his place.

“Seriously stop worrying. We’ll figure out the paintings together and then we’ll find you someone to model for you.” You took a deep breath and nodded at him, hoping he was right and that everything would be fine because you couldn’t afford getting a low grade in Luke’s class. You cared too much about his opinion. 

An hour later, you were helping Poe bring in the new supplies and groceries, swearing at him when he continued to drop things down the stairs because he refused to make a second trip. “Momma didn’t raise no wimp.” He continued to juggle things around while fishing for his keys and you rolled your eyes at him when he dropped one of the canvases.

“Poe, because I love you, I’ll only say this once. Shut the fuck up.” For a moment, you thought you could just trip him and be done with it but then that meant you’d pick up after him and you weren’t willing to do that. As soon as he unlocked the door and went in, you pushed past him and threw everything in your arms on the couch.

“Careful with the eggplant tofu you nuthead, it’ll stain the couch and I just bought it.” He ran towards you and picked up the food before muttering something under his breath.

“Jesus Christ,” you went through the other bags and took out the new art supplies, groaning when you realized you forgot your notebook downstairs.

“Give me your keys, I need my stuff from the car.” He threw them at you and was in the middle of asking you to grab something for him when you slammed the door behind you. He could get his own shit.

As soon as you stepped out of the building, you clenched your fists and swore into the damp air. How did it start to rain this quickly? 

“Nope, not worth it.”

Walking back up the stairs, you fell face down on the couch, mumbling an answer when Poe asked you why you didn’t pick up your things.

“Today is not your day is it?” He massaged your back and laughed when you yelled into the cushions. 

“No.”

“Alright I know what’ll make you feel better, scootch over.” He pushed your thighs until you sat up and handed you a plate from the food he ordered, smiling at you when you looked up at him with tears in your eyes. “But you never share Thai with me?” You hoped he wasn’t pulling your leg and would take the plate from you but then he was motioning with his hand and telling you to dig in.

Thirty minutes later, you were cleaning up with him and discussing what style you would go with. He stood up and jumped over the table, yelling back at you as he went into the kitchen.

“Beer or wine?”

“Wine please!” You answered him before flipping through the thick book on your lap, going back and forth between the post it notes you had. Poe’s incredibly relaxed behavior towards classes was a nightmare but it was times like this where you thanked the heavens for having him as a friend because brainstorming with him was so easy and fulfilling. 

“So, which style are you leaning more towards?” He came back and handed you a glass of red wine, nodding when you thanked him and took a long sip.

“Honestly Mannerism freaks the hell out of me because for some reason, all I picture is the alien from the alien movies. Their limbs are too long and just ew no.”

“Out with Mannerism then.” He ripped the post-it note from the page and flipped to the next one.

“As much as I love Rococo, it’s too ornamental for me. I like looking at it but I can’t stand painting that shit.” He said before scratching it from his notebook, hoping Luke wouldn’t pressure him into painting it again,

“But that style works with you so well though!” You removed the post it note from chapter 17, moving to chapter 19 and seeing which period of art you were going to look at next.

“Yeah I just don’t prefer it. I really hate it when he tells me to give it a try again. Like enough with the flowers and utopian world man.” Poe swung back the rest of his beer and stood up to throw the can away.

“Ah, that’s fair I guess. Alright so we’re down to Neoclassicism and Romanticism.”

“I’m good with either. Not too many differences between them anyway.”

“Don’t let Finn catch you with that mindset or else he’ll lecture you on how Romanticism is about emotion and individualism which Neoclassicism could never because ‘they’re a bunch of pompous pricks those Neoclassicists.’” Poe snorted at your impression, nodding in agreement as he brought some ice cream to the table.

“You’re not wrong there. Oh oh you know what, I am a fucking genius. I know what I’m doing.” He clapped his hands and moved to sit next to you, flipping through the pages aggressively before landing on one of the artworks you’ve grown to appreciate through the years. 

“Oh no. You’re not serious.” Your eyes widened in horror when you realized he was thinking of painting Finn.

“He’s going to hate me, I cannot wait.” He laughed before pulling out his phone and texting him.

“You’re going to paint Finn? As this?”

“Why not? Maybe he’ll finally say yes and go on a date with me.” You heard him send a message and could only assume he was already asking Finn to pose for him.

“Asking Finn if you can paint him as La Grande Odalisque is not how you make sure he’ll go on a date with you idiot.” Poe winked at you and you groaned in annoyance because of course he would figure out what he wanted before you.

“Great now what am I going to do?” Just as you asked an overexcited Poe about which period of art you should pick, the front door of the apartment was being slammed aggressively against the wall and you almost dropped the wine in your hand when it was shut with a loud bang.

“Son of a motherfucking bitch!” Your heart sank when you looked up and saw an incredibly angry Ben throwing his things down onto the ground and attempting to control the water trickling down his large frame.

But that’s not what caught your eyes. No far from it. What caught your eyes was how the parka and scarf made him look a hundred times more intense than he normally appears. He turned around with his hand still holding onto the scarf on his face and instantly made eye contact with you. You thought you saw his expression soften but then he saw Poe sitting next to you looking through the book on your lap and managed to frown even further.

“What happened to you sunshine?” Poe teased Ben and you knew you were about to witness a homicide from the way Ben looked at your cheerful friend.

“Don’t,” he rolled the scarf around his hand and pulled as hard as he could, throwing the offensive object onto the table before unzipping the large jacket and hanging it right above the trash bin. 

It happened so suddenly, it surprised even you, and you weren’t sure what to do when the familiar image of one of your favorite paintings flashed before your eyes. 

In an instant, not only did you know which period of art you wanted to paint but more specifically, which artwork and who you wanted to model for you.

“Fallen Angel.” You blurted out the words before you thought about it and Poe raised a curious eyebrow at your sudden outburst. 

“Cabanel’s or Caduto’s?”

“Cabanel’s!” You cut him off before he could finish his question and it took Poe a few moments to notice you were still looking at an angry Ben moving around the living room. He smiled and shut the book loudly before standing up and approaching Ben.

“So, my best buddy-” Poe sang lowly to Ben and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“No, absolutely not.”

“You don’t even know what I’m about to ask.” Poe pouted his lips when Ben pushed off his arm and resumed to take out his food from the plastic bag. 

“Whatever it is you want, I’m not in the mood. Seriously Dameron just fuck off for tonight please. I had a long day.” Ben seemed on edge and you hoped it wasn’t because you were over his apartment again. You knew how much he hated it when you came over but it wasn’t like you had space in your apartment to keep all your art supplies.

“Fine, I guess I can just ask Hux to be Y/N’s nude model then.” He walked away and you didn’t notice what they were talking about until Ben dropped the utensils on the floor and half-yelled in surprise.

“WHat?” His chest was heaving and you hoped he didn’t notice the way you were oogling his tight shirt and his soaking pants.

“You heard me, I’m sure Hux won’t mind considering he’s modeled for me a few times.” Poe pretended he was texting his other friend, barely holding back a smirk when he could practically hear the gears shifting in his friend’s mind. 

“What?” Poe laughed at Ben, knowing you were the cause of his brain malfunctioning.

“We have this assignment for our class and Y/N over here is having trouble finding someone to paint. She already figured out what she wanted to do but she just needs a nude model. And you obviously don’t want to do it so I’ll just call up Hux and-”

“I’ll do it.” Ben crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at you, and you weren’t sure if you should be afraid or turned on. Being on the receiving end of one of Ben’s intense gazes was having the opposite effect on you, and you swore he noticed you rubbing your thighs together but looked away to not make the moment any more awkward.

“What?” You gawked at the two men.

“You will?” Poe beamed at his friend’s sudden willingness but refused to call him out.

You and Poe asked in unison and you couldn’t help but stare daggers into Poe’s direction because the fucker knew about your crush and he was purposely making it worse.

“Y-yeah, I’ll do it. I don’t mind.” He minded. He minded a lot in fact. Not only did he never feel confident in his own skin because of years of bullying, but he now had to strip and model for you, the only woman who ever managed to make his heart skip a beat.

“You sure?” You couldn’t help but feel his demeanor shift when you asked.

“I mean if you want Hux then I-”

“NO,” your response came out a little louder than you intended and Ben lit up when you held out your hand and shook your head at him. “Sorry that was- yeah no no Hux. You’re fine, I mean it’s fine that you’ll be nude for me...MODEL nude for me. Not for me but for the class because you know. You have nice features, to sketch! Not that your features in general aren’t nice it’s just really good for me because-” You stopped rambling when you heard Poe laugh in the background and you turned around and threw your pencil at him before walking back to the couch and ignoring Ben’s eyes. 

“See, told you we’d figure it out. Ben is more than happy to be your nude model babe.” Poe collected his things and started putting his stuff in his backpack.

“Shut up Dameron.”

“Aye aye sir.”

“Wait where are you going?” You saw Poe putting his shoes back on and taking an unopened wine bottle from the kitchen before heading to the door and putting on Ben’s parka.

“Finn just said he’s free now and he’ll only model for me if I bring wine. Have fun kiddies and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Poe winked at Ben before shutting the door behind him, leaving you a nervous mess on the couch.

“Wait Finn is modeling for him?” Ben broke the silence and you swore he was a little on edge

“I guess he is.” Chugging down the rest of your drink, you started setting up your canvas while searching for the painting, thinking it would probably be a while until he was ready to sit down.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Umm why wouldn’t I be? Not like I’m going to do it for him.” Great, not only were you nervous but confused as well. Where was all of this coming from?

“You wouldn’t?”

“Hell no. As much as I love Poe, I could never. God could you imagine? I mean I’m no prude but there are some friends I could never strip in front of. Besides, I’m pretty sure our professor said we can’t use people in the class as models because that would be a problem since we’re in class and he’s going to judge us and some people will get butt hurt and might report him for god knows what.” You knew you were rambling again but you couldn’t stop. Ben was making things worse just standing there and looking all sad and sexy.

“Oh. I see.”

“Honestly Ben you don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. The last thing I want is to force you to do something you aren’t sure about.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to model for you Y/N.” Ben said as he sat down and started to eat, occasionally looking at you outlining some of the background figures of whatever painting you were referencing. 

“Please, you’re like the perfect model.” The last glass of wine was probably unnecessary and you cursed yourself as soon as the admission left your mouth because Ben looked up from his food and was staring at you like you’d just said something scandalous. You shrugged and walked around to grab your bottle of water from the ground, attempting to clear your head a bit before you got to work.

“What? I’m just saying, your hair has texture that’ll look gorgeous on canvas because god there is so much to work with. And your sharp features are- well, they’d be difficult to outline because they’re so peculiar but it would make the portrait all the more breathtaking. And the moles across your face will only pronounce how chiseled and angular your cheeks are. And don’t even get me started on your form, I mean I wish our weekly models had your neck and clavicle...hell, with arms and legs like yours, I’d pass every fucking in-class assingment with flying colors. Granted your large frame would force me to paint across the entire canvas and there’d probably never be any negative space to add details to but my god the end product would look fucking great.”

Ben wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond because up until a few minutes ago, he couldn’t stand the thought of you seeing him naked. But from the sounds of it, it seemed that you were more than happy to paint him, which was weird because you’d never spoken to him for more than five minutes and you most definitely never showed any interest in him. He could barely hold himself back when you started talking about his face and body but he was thankful the alcohol was loosening you up because it was all the confidence boost he needed to be sure of what he was about to do. But he couldn’t let your words run too far in his mind because what if you were just saying all of those things about him to put him at ease? There was no way you were as affected by him as he was by you. He couldn’t fathom it, especially when there was a guy like Poe constantly hanging around with you.

Speaking of Poe, he really wanted to ask you what the deal with him and Finn was. He genuinely thought the two of you were a thing, whatever that thing could be. Maybe he shouldn’t have been quick to assume…or maybe Poe was Bi? Fucking hell this wasn’t good for him.

“Just let me know when you’re ready yeah?” You sat back on the couch and scrolled through your phone, pretending you weren’t sweating from the prospect of seeing Ben in his birthday suit.

“Hmm.” Ben mumbled something beneath his breath as he finished his food, knowing that if he stalled any further, he’d chicken out of the entire thing. He couldn’t stomach anything else and decided to save the rest of his meal for later. He quietly moved around before coming to a halt in front of you.

“I’m just going to take a quick shower. It’s been a long day and-”

“Oh yeah sure go ahead.”

“Do I umm, have to come out naked or?” You couldn’t help but smile at the blush creeping up his neck. This gigantic, immensely sexy man was shy from you. You of all people. You wished you could ask him why he would feel so nervous when he looked like that but you thought against it. Neither of you were at that stage in your friendship, if you could call what you had friendship to begin with. Slowly, you stood up and approached him, taking his hands in yours and squeezing them tightly before jiggling his arms around. You tried not to focus too much on how much bigger they were compared to yours and how much better they’d feel touching you elsewhere. 

“Ben, come out in whatever way you feel comfortable. You can wear underwear if you want and I can just paint the original figure. You’re in control here and I don’t want to force you to do anything. Okay?” You hoped he could hear how sincere you were being.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good. Sorry.” Ben looked down at your joined hands and felt his heart flutter at how much smaller they looked in his freakishly large paws.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’ll see you in a bit.” You let go of his hands and sat back on the couch, hoping he’d leave soon so you didn’t say anything embarrassing again. Once he went to his room and the door, you exhaled loudly and threw your head back. This was going to be a long night. 

Ben, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth anxiously, almost tripping over his shoes a couple of times. Was he misreading the situation? You were talking about him as if he was a work of art that you’d admired for years, not as your friend’s roommate. There was no way you weren’t reciprocating his feelings in some way? Or was he just transferring his own on your words? Fuck, this wasn’t good.

He almost swore out loud but he stopped himself because the last thing he wanted was to scare you away. Taking off his clothes, he threw them into his laundry basket and stepped into the shower. And if he scrubbed himself just a little harder than usual, then he didn’t dwell too much on it. Then there was his hair. What was he meant to do with it after? Should he dry it or leave it wet and just put the leave in conditioner in it? 

“Focus Solo. You got this. You got this.” If only he could call up his dad for some advice. No, Han wouldn’t help. He’d probably make it worse and the next thing he knew, the entire neighborhood would know that Ben finally likes someone. He was a grown ass man and he could woo you by himself without anyone’s help.

Twenty minutes later, you were just about done with the background figures and putti when you heard nervous feet paddling down the hallway. Taking a deep breath, you turned around and almost dropped the pencil when you saw Ben walking towards you in nothing but a towel.

“Towel...hair, wet.” You struggled to find a word that didn’t make things more awkward and immediately decided to shut up when you saw the way Ben was looking at you.

“Towel was easier.” You nodded at him and willed yourself to look away from the water drops rolling down his neck onto his chest. His hair was still wet and you almost asked him how he could look any sexier but you shook the thought aside. Your eyes moved towards his chest and you had to hold back a moan because holy shit he was much more fit than you thought he’d be, which was strange because he always said he never had time for anything other than work. 

His large frame somehow stood out even further and you weren’t sure if it was because of how aware you were of his naked body or because you’ve never been alone with him.

“Where do you want me?” You swore his voice was lower than normal but you paid it no mind, swallowing the lump in your throat as you thought of an answer.

Inside me. 

You choked on your own saliva at the words ringing in your ears before motioning for him to sit on the couch. As he passed by, you looked away from where he was holding the towel because either he was freakishly big or the towel wasn’t meant for someone his size. Damn you’d forgotten how wide his shoulders were.

“You want me to just sit on the towel?” Ben was holding onto the corner of the towel tightly and he felt his chest expand with pride because he knew he was definitely not misreading the situation. You were checking him out openly and without shame, and from the looks of it, you were liking what you were seeing.

“Hmm,” pretending to prepare the canvas, you looked away as soon as you saw him loosen the towel and put it on the couch. There were a few minutes of shuffling and you hoped he was decent when you turned around towards him. 

Fucking hell.

“How do you want me Y/N?” Ben asked again and you felt bad for getting an eyeful of his skin because this was meant to be a professional setting, not a-

“Y/N, I said, how do you want me?” Ben asked again, perhaps a little more aggressively than before, and you felt a shiver run down your spine at how intimidating and commanding his voice was.

“Oh sorry, sorry I just- uhh, do you mind if I come over there and move you around?”

“Go ahead sweetheart,” Ben smiled at you and he almost broke his facade when he saw you gulp at the nickname. 

You reluctantly put your pencils down and moved towards him, smiling awkwardly at him before leaning down. 

“I’ll just,” you didn’t finish the sentence, pushing him back until he was almost laying down on the arm of the couch before pulling your hands away from his firm, still wet chest. His gaze never once moved away from you. Holding onto the back of the couch, you moved his right arm up until it was resting on the couch and brought his other arm towards his face, telling him to intertwine his hands together and hide his face behind his right arm. 

“Just make sure I could still see your eyes yeah?”

“Anything for you.”

You hated the effect he had on you and hoped he couldn’t see the goosebumps erupting on your skin at the admission. 

“May I touch your hair?”

“Yes.” Ben responded breathlessly and you hoped it wasn’t because he was uncomfortable again. Ben was, of course more uncomfortable than he’s ever been, but that was only because he could feel his dick harden with every second he felt your touch on his flushed skin.

You tried to focus on how you wanted his hair to look and not how soft it felt as you ran your fingers through it, blinking a few times and avoiding to look down because you could feel his eyes on you and you would probably make a fool out of yourself if you looked down and saw him staring at you.

“Almost done,” pulling away, you looked one last time at your phone to see the figure’s pose before putting it in your pocket and figuring out what you could say to fix his pose without touching him.

“Can you raise your left knee for me and stretch out your right one?” When he didn’t make a move, you dared to look up and meet his eyes,

“Ben?”

“I- I don’t think I can do that with you standing so close to me.” You noticed his blush go down as far as his chest and hoped it wasn’t because you were touching him a few seconds ago.

“Why? Did I do something? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” Shit, he thought you were a creeper didn’t he? 

“No no, it’s not that I...Y/N, if I lower my right knee any further, you’ll see more than what you bargained for.” Ben had the audacity to smile up at you as he spoke, a part of him hoping you would finally make a move on him because he was as ready as he could ever be.

When his words finally registered in your mind, your eyes widened at the implication and you took a few steps back, tripping over your materials before turning around and making sure none of the paint spilled. What were you supposed to say now? You stood in silence and hoped the moment would come to an end.

“How’s this Y/N?” Ben broke the awkwardness, and you gasped when you saw a smile take over his features. He rarely smiled and when he did, he usually covered his mouth. But he wasn’t hiding from you now. As a matter of fact, he interacted more with you in the past hour than the entire last year you’d known each other, and you hoped the uncalled for clumsiness didn’t drive him away.

“Y-yeah you’re fine, I mean that’s fine...you’re fine too. I just mean that- nevermind.” Shutting your eyes for a few seconds, you shook your head before looking at him again and smiling awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry about it. Let me know if you want me to change my pose.” Ben turned away when he saw the way your eyes trailed his torso down to his legs. He should have felt vulnerable and annoyed but surprisingly, he wasn’t. If anything, the way you so shamelessly checked him out made him feel at ease. At least you saw something you liked?

“Hmm right yes, got it. Thank you.” You continued to blabber on as you snatched your pencil a little more aggressively than you intended before taking a deep, calming breath and turning your gaze towards him. Very gently, you began to outline his form and pose, looking back and forth between him and the canvas as the sounds of slight scratching filled the quiet room. Before you knew it, the initial nerves had ebbed down and you forgot the awkwardness of the situation you were in. You weren’t sure how Ben managed to remain still for so long when he wasn’t an actual model and you silently thanked him for being so patient with you. Every once in a while, you’d ask him to lower the arm hiding his face or raise his knee just a bit, looking at the painting in reference and studying it before turning to the canvas to adjust some details. 

Ben felt his dick twitch every time you bit your lower lip as your hand smoothed over the canvas. He was sure you didn’t know you were doing it but my god was it affecting him. It was probably just a tick that helped you focus, only having an opposite effect on him. He tried to think of anything else but the touch of your hands on his skin, but every time he’d manage to distract himself, you’d raise an eyebrow or look appreciatively at him and fuck, he was losing it. 

As you finished shading in his thigh and abdominal muscles, you turned to his face and almost dropped the pencil when you saw how intense his eyes were. For a brief moment, you thought he was looking past you but the longer you looked into his dark orbs, the more you realized he was actually staring at you. When you remained still, Ben cleared his throat and broke the silence.

“You doing alright sweetheart?” Ben asked when he saw your hands remain unmoving for a few minutes. Were you done already?

Fuck. If he kept calling you that-

“I- yes. Sorry you just…” Your head leaned to the right and you realized you were incapable of looking away from his handsome features.

“Have I done something wrong?” Ben’s hard demeanor was breaking and you hated to be the cause of such a reluctant tone. 

“Oh god no no you could never. It’s just that...god it’s going to sound so stupid. Forget it.” Shaking your head, you turned back to the canvas and softly outlined his piercing eyebrows, swallowing the lump in your throat when you turned back and saw him still staring at you.

“Tell me.” He was so softly spoken you were surprised you even heard him.

Putting down the pencil, you licked your lips nervously before moving everything close to him. If Ben was surprised by your sudden actions, he said nothing, not moving a single muscle even when you brought the canvas and stood not two feet away from him.

“Ben, I’m not sure if anyone has ever told you this but- your eyes are so...so-” There wasn’t a word in the English language that could describe how much his eyes affected you, and you realized too late that Ben may have misunderstood your words because he suddenly frowned at you before shutting them.

“No Ben please. Please- I…”

“I’m well aware of my resting bitch face, Y/N, you don’t have t-” Ben hissed uncomfortably before you cut him off and he dared to open them and look at you, anger rising a little when he saw you frowning right back at him

“Far from that Ben. Your eyes are so penetrative...inquisitive, always alert and sharp yet somehow reveal how sensitive you can be. How sensitive you are. Your eyes Ben...they’re so deep, and I’ve only realized that they’re not just hazel but there’re those few specks of gold all around your pupils and my god the most important fucking part of this painting are the eyes and I can’t seem to get them done because your eyes...Ben, your eyes make me so fucking nervous. I can’t get enough of them but they make me feel so naked. Like you’re staring into my fucking soul. And it makes me want to run because I don’t want you to find out about- god, about how much they affect me. How much you affect me.” You couldn’t stop the word-vomit spilling out even if you tried, and no matter how much you busied yourself in the sketch, you knew he was definitely staring at you like some crazed idiot who thought she could be more than a friend. You held back from crying because you knew that whatever friendship you had with him was certainly over because here you were going on and on about his eyes and taking advantage of him at his most vulnerable state when you were supposed to be a fucking professional and control your emotions.

Just as you were finishing up the sketch, you willed yourself to look up and meet his eyes, gasping when you found an unfamiliar emotion swimming in them. Before you could stand up and return to your spot, Ben was lowering his arms and smacking the canvas away from you, grabbing a fistful of your front shirt and pulling you up on the couch until you laid on top of him. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard I am right now because of you?” Ben didn’t give you a chance to answer, roughly pulling you towards him until you were a hairbreadth away from his lips. You could still smell the minty shampoo and flushed when you realized that this alpha of a man was using rose-scented shower gel. Holy fucking shit it smelled good on his soft skin. 

But then your brain frizzled into nothing when you felt him drop his leg down to the floor and shift beneath you. 

You expected him to be proportional but nothing in your wildest dreams could have prepared you for feeling just how hard and large he was against your stomach.

“B-ben…” You moaned his name when you felt his hands reach beneath your shirt and somehow pull you even closer to his chest.

“Ah fuck it,” Ben swore and you marveled at how exquisite the swear word sounded on his lips. Perhaps rougher than he wished, Ben leaned down and smashed his lips with yours, swallowing a surprised squeal and humming in approval when you began to groan against him. He felt your fingers tangle in his hair, pulling away and sighing your name when he felt you pull on his long, dark locks.

“You’re going to be the death of me Y/N,” Ben said right before he sat up with you straddling his lap. He didn’t bother to be gentle, large hands squeezing your hips as he felt your heat pass over his hard cock. 

“Oh god- fuck, please.” You weren’t sure what you were asking for but Ben seemed to know, leaning down and biting your shoulder as he positioned you over his cock and bucked his hips against you. 

“My name...say my name baby. Wanna hear you scream my fucking name when you come.” Ben whispered against your skin and you could only obey him, immediately wrapping your arms around his neck and digging your nails into his back when it all became too much for you.

“Oh fuck...so good, so fucking good for me- I can feel how wet you are for me sweetheart, so fucking wet and ready for my dick. GOd fucking hell- ‘m so close Y/N please, fucking please.” Hearing him beg twisted something in your stomach and you pushed him down onto the couch again, the need to make him feel good surpassing you care for your own pleasure. Ben seemed hurt and whined when you stood up, thinking you were probably just messing with him. He felt his heart tug at his chest because why would you leave him when he was about to-

Pushing his thighs open, you slithered down his body and kneeled between his legs, scratching his thighs and smiling when his hips bucked and his cock violently twitched at your ministrations. 

“So much bigger than I imagined…” You whispered right before wrapping both of your hands around him. He was long and painfully thick and you marvelled at how small your hands were. Couldn’t even wrap them around his full length even if you squeezed him.

“Y/N please- I need...I need to-”

“Fuck my mouth Ben.” You shamelessly said before you took him in your mouth, looking up and humming around him when he silently asked you again. Before you knew it, Ben was pulling your hair and thrusting up into your wet mouth, sighing and throwing his head back when he felt you drool on him. He could see saliva collecting at the corner of your lips and set a punishing pace just to see you take all of his mess in. 

“Fuck oh god fuck fuck, so good baby. So warm and good...taking all of my cock. Could you do that for me sweetheart? Take my cock all the fucking way?” You didn’t bother answering him, instead relaxing your throat as much as possible before you felt him push you down all the way. The sight of your nose touching the base of his cock had him seeing stars and as soon as he felt you cup his balls, he was coming down your throat, yelling your name and bucking his hips into you as he emptied himself inside your mouth.

When you pulled away and looked up at him, you saw an apologetic look itched all over his face. 

“Fuck Y/N I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you o-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you made sure he could see you gulp down his cum, leaning down and licking his cock to clean him up. He choked on his breath and bent down over you until you felt him hug your back.

“You’re killing me baby.” He whispered before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you on his lap again. As gently as he could, Ben tucked a strand of your hair behind your ears before leaning up and kissing you again, this time a little less aggressively than before, almost as if he was sure you weren’t going to run away from him.

You weren’t sure how long you spent looking at each other but when Ben moved his foot and apologized because he hit the canvas, you knew you should probably finish the initial sketch as soon as possible, just so you could have something to show the professor two days from now.

When you moved to stand up, Ben felt a little self-conscious and tightened his grip around you. 

“Ben?”

“This- this wasn’t a one-time thing for you was it? Because I- I’m not sure I could-” You were hurt to hear those words and wanted to yell at him for thinking you could do that to a friend but then you remembered the earlier conversation and knew this was probably all new to him too. 

“Ben, relax. This was definitely not a one-time thing for me. Especially now that I know you got all that going on.” You motioned at his body in an attempt to calm him down but the comment only seemed to make him more nervous, turning away from you as he let go of your waist.

“See, that’s what I was talking about. It’s like I just kicked a lost puppy. Ben please, look at me.” He reluctantly raised his eyes and couldn’t help but groan when you realized that he really didn’t know how perfect he was.

“To be clear, because I’d hate to be the cause of those sad puppy eyes again, this is not all because you are hot as fuck. I’m here because I’ve wondered what it would feel like to be in your arms ever since I met you. You just never showed interest and I didn’t want to fool myself into thinking someone like you would ever want someone like me.”

“Wait, you...aren’t you and Poe dating?” It was Ben’s turn to have an outburst and it took you a few seconds to register what he just said.

“Wait what? Poe? He’s gay as fuck Ben how did not notice that? You’ve literally been living with him for a fucking year!” You pulled away from him and felt bad when you saw him shiver at the sudden rush of cold air.

“I- I thought you guys were dating and I didn’t-”

“Is this why you always hated it when I was over?” You couldn’t help but ask, hoping the answer was a yes and that this was the reason he was always so impatient and not because he genuinely hated you.

“I don’t hate it when you come over!” Ben replied defensively and rolled his eyes when you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ben, you wear your heart on your sleeve. There was no end to the glares and the whispered snide remarks every time I came over. I-I thought you hated me…” Ben took your hands in his and raised them to his lips, kissing each wrist before placing your palms over his heart.

“Feel that? That’s how fast my heart beats every time you’re in the room with me Y/N. If anything, I’m surprised you want a guy like me.”

“What? You’re surprised I want a successful, kind, sweet gentleman who’s not only incredibly attractive but also as soft as a teddy bear?” Ben blushed under your compliments and you couldn’t help but laugh at how shy he suddenly was when not a moment ago he was fucking your mouth. The moment stretched out in silence and you couldn’t help but break it because you needed him to know how much he meant to you.

“Ben, I can’t remember a time when it wasn’t you. You’re all I think about.” You whispered to him and hoped it wasn’t too much too soon. You saw him gulp visibly before slowly leaning forward and taking your lips in a chaste kiss. He felt you relax in his arms and took the chance to stand up, smiling when you squealed and wrapped your legs around him like a koala.

“Where are you going?” You asked as he continued to walk through the hallway.

“To my bedroom. Where else?” Ben was offended by your question. As if it wasn’t obvious...

“But I need to finish the painting!” You screamed when he threw you on the bed and slammed the door behind the two of you.

“Fuck the painting. I need you. Now!” You shivered at his tone, immediately taking off your socks and pants as you felt the large bed dip under him. Ben didn’t give you a chance to take off your shirt, impatiently pulling it over your head and kneeling between your thighs to pull the bra off as well.

“You’re so beautiful,” hearing Ben say those simple words did something to you, and you couldn’t help but giggle under his intense gaze, turning your face away from him and grabbing onto his pillows when you felt him lay on top of you. Before you could say anything, Ben was laying kisses on your neck and down your throat. You threw your head back when you felt his teeth pass over your hard nipple, sighing his name when he pinched the other between his thumb and index fingers. 

“Oh god Ben, please.”

“I’ll give you anything you want baby. Just keep saying my name like that.” He growled before sucking on your nipples again, laughing against your skin when your back arched into him as he softly bit them. 

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction, Ben dipped his hand beneath the elastic of your panties and aggressively tugged the flimsy material away from you, chuckling when you gasped in surprise as it ripped away. 

Pushing your thighs open, Ben descended down your stomach, nipping and licking your skin and only increasing his ministrations when he felt you attempt to cover yourself. He narrowed his eyes at you in warning and you swallowed the lump in your throat before nodding at him.

You thought he’d take his time and tease you, perhaps wait until you begged him before he did anything. But you seemed to have underestimated how much he wanted you because Ben was licking at your slit like a starved man, occasionally sucking on your clit before he slowly inched a finger inside you. You pushed up on your elbows to get a better look at him and immediately fell to the bed again when you felt him push a second finger inside you.

“Taste so fucking sweet Y/N, like honey and roses.” Ben hummed against you and splayed his hand against your chest, squeezing your tits and pushing you down onto the mattress as he had his way with you. Before you knew it, you were coming on his tongue, shivering and shaking under his gaze and begging him to slow down. Ben didn’t seem to care that you were probably having a sensory overload, increasing his pace to extend your high just a little more. When he saw tears roll down your cheeks, he slowed down to a halt, keeping his fingers inside you as he came up to you again. Your thighs were twitching when you felt his middle finger slightly move inside you.

“Anyone ever tell you that you look like an angel when you come?”

You laughed at his choice in words because this all started only because he reminded you of the angel.

“Ben, I need...you. I need you. Please,” you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Ben sighed into your mouth before pulling you under him.

“Wait, condoms...give me a sec.” He was about to get up and go to the bathroom but you were pulling him down and shaking your head. 

“I have an IUD, and I’m clean. I haven’t...not in a long time. I’m good if you are.” You hoped he wouldn’t think ill of you but the need to feel him outdone all other emotions.

“Me neither and I’m clean. Sweetheart are you sure?” Ben didn’t want you to think that you needed to do anything for him, but when he saw the way you were looking at him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

“Ben please.” You wrapped your hand around his cock and rubbed it against your clit, shaking with need when you felt him slowly push inside you. Ben shut his eyes to control himself, afraid he’d see the look on your face and hurt you. You were sure he was splitting you open, digging your fingers into his arms as he somehow continued to push more and more of himself inside you. When you felt his hips flush to your own, you forced yourself to open your eyes and look at him.

And the sight that met you was breathtaking.

Ben was breathing heavily, lips reddened and parted and begging to be kissed. His eyebrows were furrowed and you weren’t sure if he was in pain or was just trying to focus. When he did open them, his features suddenly relaxed at seeing you already staring at him.

“Y/N.”

“Ben.”

Ben grabbed the sheets beneath you as he pulled out all the way before slamming into you again, growling with need when he felt you violently clench around him. He swore and moaned and whispered all sorts of sweet things in your ears, biting on your shoulders the harder you pulled on his hair.

“Ben...Ben, oh god Ben. I’ve never felt so full before.” You sighed against his arm resting, biting down harshly into the wrist near your cheek and crying out when he thrust into you harder. Ben was barely keeping himself together but the louder you cried out his name, the more he felt like a crazed man. 

“Sweetheart, fuck...I- you’re incredible. Absolutely breathtaking.” His hoarse voice shot straight to your core and you shivered beneath him the louder he groaned into your ears. You could barely breathe at this point, torn between begging him to fuck you harder and telling him to slow down because you still hadn’t quiet gotten used to his size. 

But then he was sliding his arm beneath your lower back, rolling you on top of him without a warning and grunting when he sank deeper into you.

“Oh god...fuck, ffaahck.” You fell against him, nuzzling into his neck as you felt your nipples harden against his chest. He wasn’t hairy per se but there were enough to tickle your chest and before you could comment about it, you felt his hands cup your ass before snapping his hips up against you.

“Takin’ me so well Y/N...I’ve dreamt of being inside you for months. Every. Fucking. Time. you came over,” he growled each word with a thrust, and you silently thanked the devil for Ben’s strength because there was no way you could help him out. Somehow, you slid closer to him, licking and kissing his Adam’s apple every time you felt him squeeze your ass before filling you with his cock.

“Ben..I- you’re so big. H-how are you- ahh god. Your cock is so hard and big inside me...I’ve never been fucked this good before.” Tears were rolling down on the pillow but you didn’t dare ask him to slow down. Not when he was reaching so deep inside you and making you see the fucking galaxy. 

“Yeah? Tell me again sweetheart. Tell me...who owns this pussy? Hmm? Who owns this fucking pussy?” Ben moaned into your ear, and you threw your head back when he landed a rough smack on your ass.

“Y-you do. Yes baby right there, you do. You own this pussy. Yours...all for you. Won’t have anyone else. Don’t want anyone else.” You hoped he wasn’t turned off by your weird ramblings and to be honest, you didn’t think you could care any less because Ben Solo somehow found a way to become more remarkable.

“That’s it sweetheart. Doing so well for me. ‘m never going to fuck anyone else. Don’t want anyone else either Y/N. Just you. Oh fuck fuck yes...s-say you’re mine. Tell me you’ll be mine. Please Y/N. I want you every second of every day. Ahhh god. I- I’m so close baby please...please. Wanna hear you-” His desperation was practically palpable and you weren’t sure if you were now crying because of how good it felt to have him fuck you within an inch of your life or because he was begging you to be his.

“I- it’s always been you Ben. I’m yours. I’ve been yours. I- oh god yes...don’t stop. Fucking don’t stop. I’m so close too baby yes. Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Take what you want Ben I’m all yours. Ah, uhhhh, I- I’m c-coming-” Barely finding the strength, you pushed up against him until you could look into his eyes, screaming his name over and over again as he planted his feet on the bed and fucked up into you. Within seconds, you were clenching hard around him, falling back into his chest and capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. Ben slipped his tongue into your mouth and swallowed your cries, his cock twitching inside you as he came in long hot spurts. 

Ben slid his hands up your back and down a few times, continuing to worship your lips and grinning when he felt his cum leak out of you and down his softening dick. 

Brushing your hair back, Ben leaned up and pecked your nose before reaching over to his covers and pulling them around you. When he moved to pull out, you clenched your thighs around him and shook your head. 

“Sweetheart-”

“Please just...I- I like feeling you inside me.” 

“Fucking hell Y/N you’re going to be the death of me.” Ben nipped at your clavicle before tightly wrapping his arms around you. 

You weren’t sure how long you laid there, groaning in annoyance when your eyes fluttered open and you felt Ben dabbing a warm wet cloth in between your thighs.

“Aren’t you an angel…” You giggled when Ben’s blush ran all the way down to his chest, smacking his hands away when he pinched your inner thighs before throwing it towards the bathroom and crawling under the covers again.

“D-did you mean what you said?”

“I said many things Ben you have to be a little more accurate.” You were drawing circles on his chest, marveling at how wide his upper torso was up close.

“About my eyes and...you know, wanting to be with me ever since we met.”

It came as a shock to you how unsure he suddenly sounded and you pushed up on your elbows before moving his chin so he could look at you.

“Look at me. I meant every word Benjamin Solo. Besides, I don’t just let anyone come inside me so-” Ben pushed you into the mattress and you could tell it was to avoid hearing you praise him again. You didn’t mind having him kiss every inch of you, twirling his hair along your fingers until he laid back down again.

“We do need to get up soon though because I have to finish that painting.”

“Yes ma’am. As long as I get to have you again.” He kissed your forehead and you nodded in agreement before going on a rant about how he was the perfect specimen for any nude figure in art.

Days later, Luke was walking through the canvases in the room and grading them, complimenting some students on their use of space while telling others they ruined the empty space with the wrong gradations. You were super proud of how yours came out and even told Ben you owed him a dinner because this was definitely worthy of a high score. You’d worked on adding details which you knew Luke tended to look for and made sure the shading was done properly and didn’t look haphazard.

But as soon as Luke came face to face with yours, you twitched and turned to Poe when he dropped his mug, jumping back when the glass shattered everywhere and coffee spilled all over the floor.

“You..you used mY FucKINg NEPHEW as A MoDEL AND PaiNTeD HIM IN THE NUDE??” Luke couldn’t look away from the unfortunately beautiful monstrosity in front of him, his face turning as red as a tomato when he realized what he’d just said out loud.

“Oh shit.”


End file.
